


First meetings

by SarahTheSatansCat



Series: Nathalie would die for her boyfriends [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Nude Photos, Other, Phone Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTheSatansCat/pseuds/SarahTheSatansCat
Summary: Ren gets to know a new girl.





	First meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [One of my Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=One+of+my+Best+Friends).



> This is my first fic and there might be many many grammar mistakes. I wrote this for a friend and I hope she would like it. But I also hope you all would like it. If you spot a mistake please tell me in the comments. English is not my mother language.

It started like any other day. Nathalie went to work early in the morning. Way too early for her liking. She worked her shift without any problems and then she went to the restaurant to have some food. She found one that maybe looked more like a bar than a restaurant. But they had food on the menu and she was absolutely starving. She ordered a nice stake and waited.

Out of the blue, some boy walked to her table. He looked quite nice. He smiled and asked if he could sit with her. She said yes, there really was no problem with that. She was a little awkward at first, but he calmly talked to her and she warmed up to him. She ate her stake and stayed with the boy for a while even after that. He told her his name is Ren and she told him hers.

In the end, he started to look a little stressed out and even asked her to go home with him. She politely refused. He begins to look more and more stressed every passing minute and after a while, he said that he must leave.

Before that, he offered to buy her one last drink but she refused, again.  But he seemed really nice before it all went weird. So she asked him for his phone number. He looked quite shocked but still gave it to her. Nat, of course, thanked him and he went home. She paid her own bill and left home.

She was so so tired when she managed to get herself home. She wanted to just go to sleep already, but her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen and saw a message from Ren.

Ren: Hi. Sorry if I was acting weird. I didn’t wanna be rude

Nat: No no it’s ok

Ren: Really?

Nat: Yea. We could still be friends if u would like that

Ren: Really?

Nat: :D Yeah really, but I don’t have much time to chat regularly, I have time only at weekends

Ren: That’s okay, I understand, you must be really busy

Nat: Yep, I have a hard work but it pays well so

Ren: But can I text you through the week

Nat: Yeah, but don’t call me, please

Ren: OK

Nat: I’ll go to sleep now, gn

Ren: Oh sorry to keep you off. Good night

From that day they started to text each other daily. At the weekends they even called each other. They became really good friends. But they didn’t see each other after that night. One day she asked him if he wanted to meet up and he actually agreed.

They met each other in the local pastry – shop. „Hi,“ said Ren with a warm smile. „Hi,“ Nat replied with the same smile. They talked for hours. About work, hobbies, family etc. She really really liked him. At the end of their ‚date,‘ it became weird again. „So would you go home with me?“ he asked. „Ren I’m really sorry but I can’t.“ „Why not?!“ he almost screamed the question. She started to feel uneasy and a little scared but stood her ground. „I can’t go with you right now. I have work tomorrow and I have a dog I need to feed when I get home.“ He glared at her. „Fine. Goodbye.“ Then he left. She didn’t know what to think of it.

Later that day he called her and apologized. She forgave him. After all, he was so nice and she liked him.

This repeated for a few times. But he never asked her to go home with him again. They just met, talked and then said their goodbyes. She got to know him better and even fell in love with him. She only hoped he felt the same way towards her.

After two months of daily texting, calling and meeting they started to have late night texts. They talked dirty or shared some nudes. At the weekend they even had phone sex. When they met after that, they shared their first kisses. But nothing more than that.

One particular night Nathalie felt really horny. She took some really nice photos and send them to Ren. After a few minutes, he sends her a response.

Ren: Wow! U look really nice

Nat: Thanks <3

Ren: Can you send me some more?

She had sent pictures only in her lingerie and decided to tease him a little. So she took off her stockings and then snapped a photo.

Nat: Is this good enough? *photo*

Ren: Take off a little more

Ren: Please

She smiled to herself and took off her bra.

Nat: Like this? *photo*

Ren: C’mon don’t tease me. You look so nice. Show me more

Nat: Only if you show me smthing in return

Ren: Fine

Ren: There you go *photo*

He sended her a picture of him, lying down, cock in hand.

Nat: Nice :)

Ren: I sended you what you wanted, now, please

Nat: So impatient :D

Ren: Nat!

Nat: Okay, wait a sec

She finally took off her panties and snapped a pic at the best possible angle

Nat: There u go honey *photo*

Ren: Oh fuck! You are so pretty

Nat: Send me some more

Ren: Only if you ask nicely :)

Nat: Pretty please

Ren: Good girl *photo*

The photo was almost the same just from a different angle so she could see his face. She was now very wet. She started to touch herself, still looking at the photo. She only stroked her clit, but it was quickly bringing her close to an orgasm. Then she snapped a picture again and sent it over.

Ren: You look so good, love

Ren: *photo*

He sends her another one and she just couldn’t take it anymore. She came and felt the wetness on her fingers. She took the last photo and send that to him. After a few seconds, she got a photo from Ren. It was a picture of his hand, now completely covered in sticky white fluid.

Nat: Thanks for the fun, honey

Ren: You are very welcome, love

After that, they both went to sleep. Their relationship got better and better and on the next date, when he asked her to go home with him, she finally after five months said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. <3


End file.
